


Everything I Wanted

by CarnivalMirai



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Are they cannibals?, Blow Jobs, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Dark Will Graham, Date Night, Established Relationship, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal is whipped, Humour, Idk you decide, Jealous Will Graham, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Possessive Will Graham, Power Bottom Will Graham, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Teasing, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will has Hannibal wrapped around his finger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: “Can you get me a coffee?” Asked Will. “I’m gonna need some more brain fuel.”“Now, Will…” warned Hannibal, “you know too much caffeine is no good for you.” He said. “You should try to drink less in the day and drink more water instead.”“But Hannibal…” Will sighed heavily. “I always work better with coffee. Please?” And once again, Hannibal had found himself falling victim to Will’s puppy dog eyes. Hannibal sighed.In which the phrase "but Hannibal..." paired with a pout and a Southern drawl is enough to get Will Graham exactly what he wants.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 41
Kudos: 720
Collections: Wendigo & Stag





	Everything I Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Billie Eilish! 
> 
> This is inspired by [this thread!](https://twitter.com/shatouto/status/1258433255252115456?s=20)
> 
> As per usual, not beta read. Not even proofread because that’s how I roll

Hannibal Lecter was a stubborn man. That applied even with his lover. Well, almost. 

_ “Hi.”  _ Will cooed tiredly when Hannibal phoned. 

“I just finished work. What would you like me to cook for dinner?” Hannibal asked as he stripped his suit jacket off and hung it up, venturing into the kitchen. “There’s a choice of proteins— chicken, veal, beef, pork… whatever you wish.” Hannibal said, opening the fridge. 

_ “Whatever I wish?”  _ Hannibal recognises that tone, fatigued yet quirking with curiosity. But still, he indulged. 

“Whatever you wish.” Hannibal firmly repeated. “So. What would you like?” He asked again. “I can make loin with berry sauce and roasted seasonal vegetables again, if you wish.” Suggested Hannibal as he looked through the refrigerator. 

_ “Actually… can we go out tonight?”  _ Will asked, and even though Hannibal couldn’t see his pout, he could certainly hear it.  _ “I fancy going out for a change, like a… a date.”  _ Hannibal’s brow twitched, grimacing inside at Will’s suggestion. 

“You know I prefer to cook.” Said Hannibal. “I’m very conscious about what goes in my body— and yours.” He explained. 

_ “But Hannibal…”  _ Pleaded Will, and Hannibal could imagine the puppy dog eyes that accompanied Will’s accentuated southern drawl. Hannibal’s heart lurched. There was only one time when he was not stubborn. In fact, one could say he became putty under Will’s puppy dog eyes and the way he drew out Hannibal’s name.  _ “I just feel like a change of scenery - surprise me.”  _ Hannibal could hear the smile in Will’s tone as he sighed, relenting quickly as he closed the refrigerator door. 

“Let me make some reservations then.” Hannibal sighed again, though he couldn’t stop the smile that split across his face. “When are you expected to be home?” 

_ “Just past seven.”  _ Will said.  _ “So I’ll see you then.”  _

“Alright. Call again if you happen to get held back.” Hannibal requested, to which Will hummed. “See you at seven.” 

_ “I love you.”  _ Hannibal was not really one for affirmations of affection— those three words still struggled to tumble off his lips, but Will understood. 

“I love you, too.” With another tender smile, Hannibal cut the call. Will Graham truly had him wrapped around his finger. 

***

When Will returned home that evening, Hannibal had changed his suit from plain grey to a burgundy plaid, complete with a matching tie. As soon as Will noticed, he let out a soft laugh. 

“You didn’t have to change your suit just for dinner, you know.” He mused as Hannibal pulled him in by his waist, one hand raising to cup his face as his thumb caressed his cheek. Hannibal smiled, their foreheads touching as he admired Will’s tired, yet excited form. 

“Maybe I wanted to look more presentable.” Hannibal suggested. “For you.” 

“You know I’d take you as you are.” Will assured, leaning to kiss Hannibal’s lips. 

“Then allow me to dress up for the sake of your pleasure.” Hannibal crooned, voice low and silky in Will’s ear as he pulled away to let him go. “Shall we head out?” 

“Shouldn’t I… change first?” Will asked, somewhat insecurely as he quirked his brow. Suits made him feel… uncomfortable. Out of place. “I’m in jeans and a button down shirt with a blazer. It’s hardly a three piece suit.” Hannibal simply smiled. 

“Dear William…” Hannibal rarely used Will’s full name, only when he was going to say something toothrottingly sweet, or chastise him for something. Nothing in between. “You know I’d take you as you are.” Will felt his heart stutter as he sucked in a shaky breath, a fond smile crossing his face. 

“Let me fill up their water bowls… then we can go.” 

*** 

Hannibal’s hand instinctively went to Will’s thigh as they climbed into the car, squeezing comfortingly as Will strapped in. 

“You wanted me to surprise you,” Hannibal reminded him as they got in the car, “so I thought we’d head somewhere new. A French Michelin star restaurant— and perhaps one of the only restaurants I have not been thoroughly disgusted by on my rare visits.” He mused, pulling a soft chuckle from Will. 

“Wow. French  _ and  _ Michelin star. You must really love me.” Will sighed tenderly as Hannibal squeezed his thigh. 

“Will. We’re going out to eat something that isn’t home cooked.” Hannibal pointed out with an amused murmur. “I must really  _ adore  _ you.” Hannibal’s faze was fixated on the road, but Will didn’t miss the way the corner of his lip turned up into a smile. 

Will looked— out of place, in comparison to Hannibal and the other patrons, he realised as he sat down. But he didn’t  _ feel  _ out of place. Not with Hannibal. They took their seats and opened their menus. 

“I’m sure you’re familiar with a few of these things.” Hannibal said, opening the menu. “I make some of these at home and arguably, better.” A smug smile crossed his face as he glanced at Will, who huffed and smiled back. 

“We aren’t here for the food, Hannibal.” He reminded. “We’re here for a change of scenery. A date.” 

“I suppose you are right.” Just as Hannibal was about to speak again, a waitress came over. 

“Good evening sirs,” she greeted, smiling in Hannibal’s direction, “I’m Sandra and I’ll be serving you tonight. Can I interest you in a bottle of wine from our selection?” She asked. “We have  _ Cabernet Sauvignon, Ropiteau Pinot Noir,  _ and  _ Sangiovese  _ to name a few of our best.” Sandra suggested, and Will couldn’t help but notice how her eyes were glued to Hannibal. He gritted his teeth, brow crinkling as he glowered daggers into her back. 

“We’ll take the  _ Cabernet Sauvignon,  _ thank you.” Hannibal’s smile was friendly as she nodded. 

“I will return with that shortly. And are you ready to order or would you like some more time?” 

“Just a couple of minutes, thank you.” She bypassed Will, as if he wasn’t even there. His brow was creased, nose crinkled as he glared in her direction, even when she had disappeared out of sight. “You are bothered by something.” Hannibal observed thoughtfully. “By her.” 

“She was staring far more than she needed to.” Will murmured, to which Hannibal’s brow cocked, an amused smirk crossing his face. 

“Are you jealous, Will?” 

“No.” Will protested sourly. “I just don’t like it.” He mumbled just as the waitress returned with two glasses and a bottle of wine. 

“A bottle of  _ Cabernet Sauvignon. _ ” She announced, popping open the cork and pouring two glasses. “I will be back to take your order shortly.” 

“Thank you.” Hannibal politely smiled, much to Will’s dismay. “Courtesy, Will.” He chided. “It is polite to thank your server.” 

“Yeah well it’s not polite to stare down your customer’s boyfriend.” He huffed petulantly. 

“Is this a possessive streak I am sensing?” Asked Hannibal, gazing down his menu again. “I must say, such a persona really suits you.” 

“It’s not a possessive streak.” Will huffed. “Rather… the prospect of someone— a stranger— staring so longingly at my partner is not something I find particularly amusing.” Hannibal couldn’t help but smile again at Will’s smug attitude. 

“Well, rest assured, I only have eyes for you.” 

***

Dinner went on, and every time Sandra came over, Will was struck with bitterness at her blatant disrespect toward him, or more specifically, her ogling eyes at Hannibal. 

“I want her dead.” Murmured Will as a piece of duck went into his mouth. Of course, he knew exactly how to get what he wanted from Hannibal. All he had to do was plead with wide eyes and Hannibal was pliant to every request. It was cute, actually. With anyone else, Hannibal was firm in his beliefs. Stubborn, and liked things done his way. With Will, however, just two words and a pleading look could get him what he wanted. 

“Now, now, Will. She is simply doing her job.” Hannibal stated. “There is no need to be so brash. It is important to not be reckless.” Will pouted, gazing at Hannibal with those puppy dog eyes and— 

“But  _ Hannibal…”  _ He huffed, wide eyes accompanying his somewhat petulant tone. The emphasis on his lover’s name and the way he dragged out the syllables… god… Hannibal was whipped for this man, and once again, he’d fallen victim to that pout and that southern drawl of his name. Hannibal sighed. 

“There really is little I would ever deny you of.” 

———————————————————————

Hannibal followed her home that evening. Just as she pulled up outside of her house, Hannibal stepped out of his car, murder suit and all, the plastic PVC bodysuit zipped right up to his neck. 

“Sandra. Hello.” He greeted with a wicked smile as he slowly approached him. 

“Ah… you’re the lovely customer from today.” She said, a sheepish smile on her face. “What a coincidence. What… what are you doing out this late in…” Her question trailed off as Hannibal began to walk ever so slightly closer, until she was within his reach. A fearful look painted her face as she stood, knees trembling and too scared to move. Hannibal grabbed her, a hand immediately covering her mouth as he dragged her to the wooded green space on the other side of the road. 

“My love informed me that you had been disrespectful to him today.” Hannibal murmured into her ear. “Rudely feasting your eyes upon myself, much to his dismay. Now, I personally would not have found you to be rude,” he said, “but my Will did, and what my Will wants, my Will gets. And unfortunately for you, that included your untimely demise.” With a twist of his hands, Sandra didn’t even get a chance to scream as Hannibal snapped her neck, her body going lax against his as she slumped to the ground. 

And in natural Hannibal style, he removed her heart before arranging the body into a theatrical monument, mounting the body onto something akin to a crucifix. He smiled up at his handiwork. Now satisfied, he headed back to his car and unzipped the suit, now stained with blood, before climbing back into the driver's seat. 

He sported a cheerful smile the whole way home, and when he came through the door, Will was waiting for him, cuddled up in front of the fireplace with their canines. “Consider dear Sandra… no longer a problem.” Hannibal proudly smiled as he knelt down to where Will was in front of the fire, and looped his arms over his shoulders. He nosed at the shell of his ear, long lips dragging up his jaw and leaving kisses in their wake. 

“I’m glad.” Will chided, turning his head to press a tender kiss to Hannibal’s lips. 

“It’s getting late now.” Hannibal murmured into his ear. “Both you and I are working early tomorrow. We should retire for the night.” He said, peppering the side of Will’s face in kisses. 

“I think I want a bath first…” Will sighed as they stood up. 

“You just showered when we came home.” Hannibal stated as Will grasped his hand and led him out of the front room and up the stairs, into the master bedroom. “It’s getting late, and Jack wants you in early tomorrow. I must insist that you should sleep as soon as possible, Will.” Reasoned Hannibal, but Will turned around, and once more, Hannibal knew he’d never be able to say no. 

“But Hannibal…” Will pleaded. “Soak with me, please?” And obviously, Hannibal was weak to the bone for anything Will wanted. 

“You have me wrapped so tightly around your finger, William.” He chastised with a sigh. “You know exactly how to get what you want, you naughty boy…” Hannibal mumbled, kissing Will’s neck. 

“Is that a yes?” 

“You’d only beg again if it were a no.” Chuckled Hannibal as he tugged on the fabric rope holding Will’s dressing gown together before leading him to the bed. “Wait for me. I’ll fill the bath.” 

“Thank you.” 

———————————————————————

“It’s the Chesapeake Ripper.” Sighed Jack as he stared at the body, theatrically displayed on a crucifix. Will instantly recognised the victim— Sanda. Will’s brow creased. “Get Doctor Lecter in.” Jack murmured. “Gonna need you both to profile this.” Silently, Will nodded and pulled out his phone. 

“Hannibal.” 

_ “Hello, Will.”  _

“Jack wants you to come out and help me profile.” Will explained.  _ “The Chesapeake Ripper,  _ he says, and he’d like your input.” 

_ “I see. Then I shall be there soon. Is it where I think it is?”  _ Hannibal asked.  _ “With one Sandra on a crucifix?”  _ Will chuckled fondly. 

“Yes, it is. I’ll see you in a bit.” 

_ “See you soon, Will.”  _

***

Hannibal’s Bentley pulled up on the street half an hour later. When he got out of the car, Will was stood in front of Sandra’s body, lost deep in thought. He approached Will and stood beside him, wrapping an arm around the younger man’s waist as he admired his own work with a bit of a smug smile. 

“What do you think?” Jack asked, staring up at the body. 

“It seems personal.” Will murmured, adjusting his glasses. “Being pinned to a crucifix… that’s something biblical. Something symbolic of sinning. This person has encountered the Chesapeake Ripper before and made… a significant impression. One that may have been distasteful.” Hannibal smiled complacently at Will’s analysis, a knowing look on his face. 

“This… most certainly has some sort of personal value. What surgical trophies were taken?” Hannibal asked, hands in his pockets as he turned to Jack. 

“The heart.” 

“Hmm. Mounted on a crucifix, and the heart being taken… perhaps this victim wasn’t originally on the Ripper’s radar.” Suggested Will. 

“That’s not to say his other victims have never encountered the Ripper, perhaps they have. But this one in particular left such an impression on the Ripper that it’s almost obvious that this, to some degree, was also personal, and therefore, may not originally have been someone the Ripper intended to kill.” Hannibal added as his glance flitted towards Will. 

“Hmm… you two really are a power couple.” Murmured Jack as he turned away. “Get the body to the morgue.” Hannibal proudly smiled, kissing Will’s temple. 

*** 

Later that day, both Hannibal and Will were going over the case file for another murder— this time, not from the Chesapeake Ripper. 

“There’s something… strange about these murders…” Will’s brow furrowed contemplatively as he stared at the crime scene photographs. “It’s as if they’re done by two different people… but I feel as if they’re one…” 

“How so?” Asked Hannibal. 

“The knife movements are the same style but the MO is different… but the way the victims are chosen are also very similar… it’s almost as if the same person is posing as two people.” Sighed Will as Hannibal picked up a stack of photographs. 

“The surgical expertise is… not very good. But it seems they have knowledge. Perhaps a butcher or a medical student or a veterinary nurse…” Listed Hannibal. “As for the differing MOs… personality disorder, perhaps?” Asked Hannibal. “Or maybe just someone who feels like trying to confuse us.” 

“Can you get me a coffee?” Asked Will. “I’m gonna need some more brain fuel.” 

“Now, Will…” warned Hannibal, “you know too much caffeine is no good for you.” He said. “You should try to drink less in the day and drink more water instead.” 

“But Hannibal…” Will sighed heavily. “I always work better with coffee. Please?” And once again, Hannibal had found himself falling victim to Will’s puppy dog eyes. Hannibal sighed. 

“I’ll be back in a moment, then.” 

“Wow. Will Graham has Doctor Lecter completely whipped.” Mused Beverly from the doorway as she came in. 

“There’s almost nothing I can say no to, that is for sure.” Chided Hannibal, stepping aside to let her in. “He just pulls a face that is far too irresistible.” He cooed teasingly as Will glowered, brow creased with annoyance. 

“Hannibal.  _ Coffee.”  _

Hannibal did return minutes later with a cup of coffee for Will. However, he couldn’t see how on Earth Will could put up with such disgusting instant coffee. Instead, he made a short drive out to the coffee shop to get freshly pressed coffee instead.

“This is fancy for coffee machine coffee.” Will said, sipping at the hot beverage. 

“Darling, as if I’d let you drink that on my watch. I got you one from the cafe a few minutes away instead.” Will smiled gratefully, kissing Hannibal’s lips. 

“You didn’t have to go all that way to get me a coffee, you know.” 

“I already indulged in getting you an incredibly unhealthy, caffeinated drink, I won’t be indulging in your need for the instant kind too.” Hannibal chided, nosing at Will’s ear. 

“Are you flirting or working?” Will looked up from his coffee to see Zeller at the door. 

“Can’t we do both?” Mused Hannibal. 

“You can. Just don’t let Jack see.” He said, coming through the door. “Jack wants to know if you guys have come up with anything.” 

“I’m certain there’s only one killer in these.” Will said. “Even though the MOs are so drastically different… things like the surgical expertise and the way the cuts are made… the different MOs are just a cover and there’s so many similarities.” He explained, handing the photographs to Zeller. “I already said I thought they were all the same killer before, but now I’m certain.” 

“Why the change in MO?” Zeller asked as he flicked through the photographs. 

“It could be as simple a reason as to throw us off, or something more complicated, such as a personality disorder.” Hannibal explained, sliding an arm around Will’s slender waist to keep him close. 

“Any suspects?” 

“That’s Jack’s job.” 

———————————————————————

As soon as they got home Hannibal made a start on dinner. He hung up his suit jacket and tied an apron around his waist, washing his hands and preparing a chopping board. 

He’d just started slicing the carrots when Will came in. He moved behind Hannibal, arms looping around his waist as he buried his face in the older man’s back. “Will.” Hannibal said with a smile as Will peppered kisses on his shoulder. “Is something the matter?” Will shook his head. 

“We have some free time tonight.” Will murmured, sliding his hand beneath Hannibal’s apron to rest on his thigh. 

“That we do.” Hannibal replied, placing the sliced carrots onto a roasting tray. 

“I haven’t had a chance to touch you in weeks…” 

“You’re touching me now.” Hannibal chided, an amused smile on his head as he put down the chef’s knife in exchange for a potato peeler. 

“I mean properly.” Will huffed, a pout on his lips as Hannibal chuckled. “Will you have me tonight?” 

“Are you asking me for sex, Will?” Will hummed, nodding his head against Hannibal’s shoulder blade. “We shouldn’t. You have to be in early tomorrow, and my first client is at eight.” Hannibal reasoned as Will stood on his toes, chin propped on Hannibal’s shoulder. 

“But Hanni…” Will mumbled pleadingly, nosing at the shell of Hannibal’s ear. Hannibal shouldn’t look at him, he just knew he’d have that irresistible pout on his face. But against his better judgement, Hannibal turned his head to see wide puppy dog eyes and another adorable pout. He had no idea how he still fell for that trick every time. “It’s been weeks.” It didn’t take long for Hannibal to relent with a sigh. 

“Dinner first. Then I will give you what you want.” Will smiled against the side of his neck. “You truly are cunning.” 

***

As soon as Hannibal had finished the dishes, Will immediately had his hands all over Hannibal’s body, ready to pull him into his body. 

“Impatient, Will.” Hannibal mused as Will dragged him up the stairs, bypassing their dogs in the front room, and up to the master bedroom. Will have Hannibal no time to protest, pushing him down onto the burgundy thousand thread count silk sheets. 

The room was dark and barely lit, thanks to Hannibal’s dim lighting and dark walls. Will straddled his hips, leaning down to kiss the older man, their noses brushing and foreheads bumping as Hannibal’s arms wrapped tightly around Will’s waist. Hannibal caressed his hips, hands sliding into the waistband of his jeans and gripping the firm meat of his ass.

“Mmh… Will…” Hannibal moaned lowly against Will’s mouth as Will pressed kiss after kiss to Hannibal’s lips. Hannibal squeezed his ass, hands kneading the flesh as he felt himself harden beneath the wool of his suit pants. “You never even gave me a chance to change into something more comfortable.” Mused Hannibal as Will’s kisses travelled down his neck and his hands made work of the waistcoat buttons. 

“What’s the point?” Will murmured, sliding the waistcoat off of Hannibal’s body. “I’m only going to undress you.” Hannibal could only huff in amusement and smile, allowing Will to undress him. Hannibal’s hands grasped the hem of Will’s long sleeve crew neck and pulled it over his head. Had it been up to him, he would have neatly folded it and put it aside, but Will had a far lesser interest in the care of garments, and he snatched the top from Hannibal’s hands, tossing it aside. 

Hannibal’s suit had unfortunately found itself strewn across the bedroom, much to his dismay. But Will, however, seemed pleased with his work. His lips trailed down Hannibal’s fuzzy chest, nosing at the soft curls of hair as he planted kisses right down to the trail of hair leading into Hannibal’s silk boxer briefs. Will slid his hand into the elastic, grasping the hot flesh in his hand, the tip already leaking and wet. 

“Ahh…” Hannibal sucked in a breath as Will’s hand began to work his length in long, hard strokes, his cock twitching in his hand. 

“Hanni…” Will whispered as he leaned over his lover, lips brushing his ear as he peppered kisses over the shell of his ear and down his jaw, serving no purpose other than to pull more of those delightful noises from the older man. He twisted his wrist, flicking his thumb over the ridge of Hannibal’s cock, relishing in the strangled moan it pulled from the man below him. 

“Nnghh… ahh…” It was so rare that Will got to be in control. So often, Hannibal took the lead, so to see Will so enthusiastic and active, rather than submissive as he usually was, only served to arouse Hannibal further. Will shuffled further back, and Hannibal watched as Will’s lips sealed around the head of his cock. “Aghh--!” Hannibal’s hand dropped to Will’s head, grasping the soft brown locks of his fringe and pushing them back to reveal grey-blue eyes, focussed and fluttering as he inched down his length. 

Will was impossibly hard, but it was uncommon for him to get a chance to take Hannibal apart like this. Naturally, he was going to make the most of it. Will moaned around his cock, tonguing at the slit and tracing the vein as he sank lower and lower, inch by inch. Will’s hand splayed out on the inside of Hannibal’s thigh, feeling it quiver ever so slightly with pleasure. 

Hannibal had the most gorgeous cock. It was a deep shade of reddish-pink, the tip bulbous and leaking, peeking out from the foreskin. Will’s tongue traced between the seam of his balls and up the thick vein on the underside, mewling lewdly at the salty taste as he lapped at the dripping head. Curiously, he dipped his tongue beneath the velvety foreskin, his hand moving to fondle his sack. He cradled his balls, cupping and rolling them inis palm, pulling even more delightful noises from the normally stoic man.

“William…” Hannibal grunted through gritted teeth as Will hummed around his dick, the vibrations causing Hannibal to gasp and his back to arch off the bed. “Ahh… stop this insolent teasing…” He huffed, much to Will’s amusement. Will pulled off his girth with a pop, a string of saliva connecting his plump lips to the tip before it snapped. Will came back up, straddling his lap once again. 

“Alright, alright.” Will cooed teasingly. “Pass me the lube.” Hannibal reached for the bedside drawer and opened it, pulling out a half used tube of lube. Will sat up straight, his cock red and needy. Hannibal was surprised he was in such good control of himself-- normally, Will was insatiable when it came to his own pleasure. Will reached for the lube, but Hannibal moved his hand away with a grin. 

“I believe you’ve had your fun.” He said smugly. “Now, it’s my turn.” Will let out a groan as Hannibal popped open the cap and squeezed a generous amount of gel onto his hand. His clean hand wrapped around Will’s waist and pulled them chest to chest, pulling a squeak from the younger man. His hand snaked down to Will’s ass, tugging at Will’s cheek to expose his hole. Slowly, his lubricated fingertips found Will’s rim and began to rub. 

“A-ahh… Hanni…” Will gasped as the pad of Hannibal’s warm finger began to rub at his rim. 

“Relax for me.” Hannibal pushed his index finger into Will’s warmth, immediately feeling his rim flutter around his finger briefly before loosening. Satisfied, Hannibal slid a second digit in. 

“Haa… mmhhh…” Will tucked his head under Hannibal’s chin, the brown curls tickling his chin as his slow breaths ghosted over the hairs on his chest. Hannibal pumped his fingers, pushing deeper and crooking his fingertips to find exactly where he knew Will was most sensitive. “Ahh--  _ Hanni--!”  _ Will gasped, ass convulsing as Hannibal’s fingertips graced upon his sweet spot. With a proud smile, Hannibal continued to stroke the bundle of nerves, sliding in a third finger as Will fell deeper into the depths of pleasure. 

Hannibal slipped his fingers out, causing Will to shudder. Will’s hips rocked back, feeling the thick length of his lover resting against his ass as Hannibal picked up the lubricant again, squeezing some more oto his hand to coat his cock. Tugging the meat of Will’s ass open again, he lined the wet tip of his cock up to Will’s hole, pink and fluttering. Will let out a low moan as the tip of his cock kissed his rim and he rolled his hips, Hannibal’s thick length sliding right in, past the rippling muscle. 

“Will… slowly…” Scolded Hannibal lovingly as Will took in almost his whole length in one go. His hands rested on Will’s hips as he guided him, Will leaning back and bracing one hand on Hannibal’s thigh to help him move. He rolled his hips, tipping his head back at the full feeling of Hannibal inside him. It had been  _ weeks  _ since he’d felt this, and  _ god,  _ had he missed it. 

Hannibal caressed his hips and thighs, letting out a low moan when Will clenched around his cock, the muscle massaging his girth. Will was so tight Hannibal almost had a hard time moving with the force of Will’s grip. “Will… mmgh…” As much as he wished, he couldn’t hold back the lascivious moans that tumbled from his lips as Will began to ride him, his hips rising and falling, his movements gradually becoming faster, more meaningful. 

“A-ahh… Hannibal… ohh…” Will’s moans were unabashed, unashamed as he leaned forwards against Hannibal’s chest, the change in angle causing Hannibal’s thick tip to strike his prostate dead on.  _ “Ahh--!”  _ A shaky gasp was punched from his lungs when Hannibal rolled his hips, pulling his knees up and planting his feet on the bed to help him move. “H-Hannibal… ahh… ohh… f-feels good…” Just as Will is getting close, Hannibal pulls all the way out. “H-Hanni… what--” Will didn’t get a chance to further protest as Hannibal quickly flipped him onto the mattress, turning him over so he was on all fours, ass bared for his lover.

“That’s better…” Hannibal wickedly smiled. He thumbed at Will’s swollen rim, red and puffy, yet still eager for more. He admired the way it gaped from his attention, winking and beating, desperate to be filled. 

“H-Hannibal… come on…” Will pleaded, to which Hannibal obliged, sliding back into his warm cavern. “A-ahhmmm…” The new position allowed Hannibal to reach deeper, press firmer against his prostate, the head of his cock bullying that bundle of nerves over and over, knocking the breath out of Will’s lungs. His hands gripped the sheets, sweat dripping down his forehead as he pants, thighs trembling and body shaking with each slam of his hips. 

Hannibal grunted, tossing his head back as Will got impossibly tighter with each forceful thrust in. The younger man’s form was lithe and slender in comparison to Hannibal’s broad build, each pound of his hips sending him lurching an inch up the mattress. He picked up the pace, his hands roaming up and down Will’s back and hips, feeling the bumps of his spine and feeling his back muscles tremble with every drive of his hips. Hannibal couldn’t get over just how tight Will was around him. His cock splits Will open so well, eyes trained on the way Will’s rim grips his cock, tugging slightly even when Hannibal pulls out. 

“Fuck… H-Hannibal… Hanni… ahh… nngh… c-close…” Will hiccupped as each bump of Hannibal’s thick cock to his prostate sent a wave of blissful pleasure coursing through his body, bone deep. It had him edging and edging closer and closer to the precipice of orgasm, mewling and crying out and gripping so hard at the bedsheets he was afraid he might rip them. 

“Beautiful… you’re doing beautifully, Will…” Will keened at the praise, back arching as Hannibal’s large hand rested on the middle of his back, the touch of his fingers burning against Will’s sweaty skin. “So good for me…” Murmured Hannibal as his hand slowly dragged back over the swell of Will’s ass, thumb caressing the sensitive rim. Will whimpered, rim instantly tightening again at the touch of Hannibal’s thumb over his rim.

Will was balancing on the edge of an orgasm as Hannibal’s thrusts got slower, but even stronger, ripping a soft “ _ unghh--!”  _ from Will’s throat. “G-gonna come… Hannibal… s-so close…” 

“That’s it…” Hannibal draped his body over Will’s back, his lips touching his ear as he whispered. “Come for me. Whenever you want, Will. Come for me.” And when Hannibal’s voice was so low and sultry, silky and dripping with seduction, Will could do little but obey. 

His body thrashed beneath Hannibal’s, hole convulsing around the heaviness that weighed inside of him as he threw his head back, a loud cry of exhilaration ripping from his throat as he came, cock spurting right up his chest. Hannibal kept fucking him, pounding and slamming in, hips snapping more and more sporadically as Will’s orgasm had him clamped so tight he could barely move. The pressure was building rapidly, and Hannibal felt his dick pulse once, twice, three times before he came, moaning quietly into Will’s neck. 

A wash of euphoria came over Will as he came down from his high, wincing as Hannibal pulled out. He sat up on his knees to admire the trickle of white leaking from Will’s ass, his thumb scooping up the mess and pressing it back into Will’s hole, puffy and swollen with abuse. “H-Hannibal…” Hannibal guided him into his arms and they laid down, Will curled up to Hannibal’s side. 

Will looked up, gazing at his lover-- and he absolutely  _ loathed  _ how well put together Hannibal still looked. His hair was still slicked back neatly, only a droplet of sweat running down his cheek. Meanwhile Will was a hot, flustered, panting mess, with limbs that felt heavier than lead, yet weaker than jelly. 

“How do you always look so…  _ perfect?”  _ Murmured Will, brow creased curiously as Hannibal chuckled adoringly. 

“I could ask you the same.”

Hannibal Lecter was a stubborn man.. Until it came to Will Graham-- all he had to do to get what he wanted was ask in the right way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I also post teasers and announcements!


End file.
